kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-147
Summary After Asha cuts her hair with hoti marut and pulls the cape's hood over her head, Lorraine asks her why she did that with a dangerous spell instead of asking her to do it. Asha explains that she did it to strengthen her resolve. If her will was not sincere and she subconsciously wanted to give up, she could have sliced her own throat. Lorraine asks her what she is trying to say, and Asha reveals that this is not about taking risks because of her death sentence, and that this is how she has been cutting her hair for quite a while. As Asha recalls her words from years before, when she was determined to have her revenge, she surmises that this may be her way of confirming her dedication to her past self from the day she first cut her hair. Ran, flustered at the crowd's teasing, picks up Rana and runs off with her. Within the crowd, Ruche complains to Airi that there are no handsome men around to help keep her vigor up. Natasha asks when the two of them began to act so civil to each other, but soon enough the duo are trading insults again. Mirha interrupts by calling Ruche and Airi over and introducing them to Leez, telling them that they will be fighting together since Leez has a large role in the fight and needs teleportation and recovery support. Ruche makes a subtle dig at Leez's old outfit, and Airi comments on Leez's triple attributes and considerable talent as a fighter. She adds that if she had known about Leez sooner, she would have taught her magic and fighting skills. Leez agrees that it is a shame, and says that if they had known each other in Atera, many things would be different. Airi also expresses her regret over the situation with Asha and tells Leez that as the person most recently closest to her, she must be devastated. Leez responds with a cold smile that yes, it was devastating. Mirha looks on with a concerned expression. Inside Sky Tower, Agni brings Brilith to the room where she will stay, which is surrounded with fire. He explains that this is the place where he used to give out oracles, and that it is a very safe location so he can fight without any worries. He tells her that her he knows she prefers action, but he also knows that she selflessly devotes herself to the people of the world and asks her to smile and be positive. He kisses her on the forehead, and promises to give her news of their victory before leaving. Looking out a panoramic window, Agni sounds unsure about leaving Brilith alone, but Saha tries to reassure him that he will do his part in safeguarding her. Agni admits that he should have met Saha sooner, but he did not expect that the humans would step up the way they did once they learned that the suras were after humans named Kubera. He regrets not talking to Surya when he was briefly in the god realm dealing with Brilith's lifespan. He then tells Saha that he will not encounter him again once he dies, saying that this is a compliment and a blessing. Saha thanks him. Agni then decides that he will take over the Death barrier, which is the weakest of the four barriers. He instructs Saha to tell the Priest of Death to go out and fight. Currygom's comment The Priest of Death is Claude. I think that some of you might have forgotten. Administration: Because of the artist's circumstances, Episode 148 will be released on the morning of August 4. Afterword * (thumbnail - Ruche grabbing Airi's collar): She might not look like one, but in Aeroplateau Airi is a healer since she can't use Kubera magic there... * (Asha past and present): "I will be the victor, in the end." This quote is from Season 1. The S.2 Ep.39 flashback scene is just before Asha cut her hair, which I left out as it didn't flow well. * (meeting up with Leez): Even in this situation, Ruche's man radar is on. * (Agni's hand touching Brilith's hair/neck): Brilith must be sweating. 2-147 asha.png|new resolve 2-147 asha's resolve.png|now and then 2-147 airi and ruche.png|new BFFs 2-147 teaming up.png|new team Notes * Both Ruche and Airi have already briefly encountered Leez. Ruche met her while Asha was booking rooms at the Atera Magic Guild, and Airi met her when she visited Asha along with Lorraine, after Asha recovered from operating Atera's barrier. * By telling Saha that he will not be seeing him again after he dies, Agni is saying that Saha will not be going to Hell (where Agni oversees the souls of human sinners, when he is not summoned to the human realm or lounging around in the god realm). * Show/Hide Spoiler Agni is likely aware of Saha's real name during their conversation. Agni also apparently hands Saha a death flag. References